Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article conveying device and more specifically to an article conveying device in which a conveyer is provided movably by moving means.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an article conveying device including a conveyer for conveying an article and moving means for moving the conveyer is known, and the one which elevates the conveyer up/down by an elevating device or reciprocates it in a conveying direction by a translating device is known, for example (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-144537).
In the article conveying device in this Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-144537, a motor is provided as driving means for driving the conveyer, and since the motor is provided integrally with the conveyer, it is moved with the conveyer by the elevating device and the translating device.